A Melody for Mew
by Stormweaver92
Summary: Mew and Meloetta have been dating for a while now and Mew is ready to pop the question. How will this end? Mew X Meloetta. Rated for lemon. Set in a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon universe (no humans).


Mew rushed around the forest, trying to find the Lilies for later that night. He wanted everything to be perfect and the Lilies were important. They were his girlfriend's favorite flower and they only grew in certain areas.

_I know those flowers are here somewhere,_ he thought to himself. He looked around and eventually found the delicate flowers. He quickly picked a dozen and flew back off towards the town. He now needed to get dinner ready. Something elegant yet simple. He flew into the town and into his house. He found a vase and placed the flowers in some water so they wouldn't die. He then flew into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. His plan was a candle-light spaghetti dinner for two. While the sauce and noodles were cooking, Mew went to set the table and take a quick shower. Once done, he took the now boiling spaghetti noodles and drained them. He looked at the clock. His girlfriend would be there in five minutes.

Mew checked the freezer, making sure the ice-cream cake he had bought earlier was still intact. He sighed in relief. Everything was as it should be. The doorbell rang and he jumped in surprise.

_Arceus steel my nerves this night, _Mew silently prayed. He floated over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the Meloetta before him.

"Hey Mew," she said. Mew took in the sight of her. In place of the typical green dress her kind was known for wearing she wore an elegant, sleeveless, black evening gown that shimmered in the light of the full moon. She twirled around a little, causing the material to come to life, "So, how do I look?"

"You look amazing," Mew said after a second, "just like you always do, Mina." Mina blushed. Mew shut the door behind her and took her hand bag.

"Careful with that," Mina said. "Auntie Miltank sent some milk for me to bring you."

Mew reached in and took out the jar of milk and placed it in the fridge. He then directed her to the dining room and helped her sit before flying off to the kitchen to get the food.

"Mew, these flowers are beautiful!" Mina exclaimed.

"I picked them just for you," Mew said, setting a plate in front of her. He lit the candles and psychically turned on the stereo on low volume.

Mina smiled as the music played, "So Mew, what's the occasion?"

"It's Valentine's Day," Mew said as he lit the candles and sat across from her. "I figured we could eat, do some dancing, maybe watch a movie."

Mina smiled, "Dancing? Really?"

Mew chuckled, "I've been practicing."

Mina smiled, "I'll be the judge of that." She took a bite of the spaghetti and her eyes lit up, "I'll say this much, even if you can't dance, you should open a restaurant."

Mew laughed, "You think so?" Mina nodded since her mouth was full. Mew nodded, "Maybe I will one day."

"Although you will give me a discount if you do, right?" Mina asked playfully.

"But of course! You would be a V.I.P. in my restaurant," Mew said with a horrible French accent. Mina almost choked laughing. "Easy now, don't choke."

Mina swallowed her food, "I'll try not to."

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Once they were finished with the main course, Mew floated into the kitchen and came back with the ice-cream cake. Mina's eyes lit up when she saw it. "Hope you saved room for desert," Mew said.

"Of course I saved room," Mina said. "After all, I love desert." Mew cut a couple slices of cake and handed her one, levitating the rest of the cake back into the freezer so it wouldn't melt. Once they had finished eating, Mew levitated the dishes into the dishwasher and telekinetically shut it. He then turned on the stereo and a waltz began to play.

Mew held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Mina took his hand and he pulled her to him. He allowed his feet to touch the ground. As the music played, the two danced around the room, falling in perfect step with each other.

"You weren't lying," Mina said. "You have been practicing."

Mew smiled and spun her around. They danced for the better part of ten minutes before sitting down on the couch. Mew already had a movie in the DVD player and turned on the TV. It was one of Mina's favorite movies—a chick flick about a young Lopunny falling into a forbidden love with a Lucario. About halfway through the movie, Mina leaned against Mew's shoulder and fell asleep. It didn't take long for Mew to fall asleep listening to her soft snores.

Mew awoke to find Mina gone. He blinked and looked around. Had it all been a dream? He turned when he heard the toilet flush. He smiled. Mina came back into the room and sat down next to Mew.

"So, what else do you have planned for tonight?" Mina asked.

Mew smiled as he levitated a small box out of his bedroom. He made it stop in his hands behind him, "I just have one more thing." He pulled out the box and opened it. Mina gasped at the sight of a solid gold segmented bracelet with a different gem on each segment, the largest of which, a brilliant diamond, sat on the uppermost segment.

"Mew, this is beautiful."

Mew nodded, "But there's a catch. There's something I want to ask you, Mina." Mina looked at him, curious. Mew took a deep breath, "I've been thinking, for quite some time, about us. It has even cost me some sleep. I had to be sure I was making the right decision." He looked her dead in the eyes, "Mina, will you be my lifelong mate?"

Mina's eyes began to fill with tears. She practically jumped on Mew, "Yes…Yes of course I will." She wiped her eyes and allowed Mew to place the bracelet on her wrist. Mina looked up at Mew, leaned forward, and kissed him. He returned the kiss whole heartedly. Their tongues wrestled with each other. The two lovers soon found themselves lost in the heat of the moment.

Mew could feel himself becoming aroused. Mina's eyes glanced down at Mew's nether regions. She could feel herself becoming wet with anticipation.

Mew could smell her pheromones and became even more aroused; his penis was now fully unsheathed at five inches, impressive for a Pokémon his size.

Mina pulled away, "Take me, my love." She pulled the gown off over her head, revealing her petite form. Her breasts were small, but Mew still found her beautiful. He pulled her into another kiss and began to lay her down. He lined up with her entrance and penetrated her, stopping when he felt resistance.

He looked at her, "Are you sure you want this?" Mina nodded. Mew leaned back into the kiss and then thrust forward, breaking her barrier burying himself to the hilt. Mina gasped as her virginity was taken, but soon began to moan with pleasure as Mew began to slowly move in and out. He picked up a steady rhythm and kept thrusting into her, using his psychic abilities to stimulate them both while simultaneously preventing an orgasm.

Mina was in ecstasy, her moans growing louder as Mew kissed at her neck. She knew she should have came by now, but she was glad she hadn't. She wanted their first time to last. She could feel Mew was close to, his member twitching with each thrust. Their bodies begged for release.

"Mew, please, let's finish together," Mina panted. Mew nodded and released the barrier on their mind. Their orgasms were explosive. The couch was soaked in a mixture of their fluids as Mew continued to pump his seed into her. When he pulled out, his seamen leaked out of her body and onto the couch. They panted as the ecstasy faded away.

Mew took Mina into the bathroom and the two of them cleaned themselves up. Mina made a phone call to Auntie Miltank to tell her the good news.

"That's wonderful dearie," the elderly Pokémon said. "I'm sure you two will live a wonderful life together. I don't expect you back tonight, although I hope you'll come by and gather your things tomorrow."

"I will Auntie. Love you."

"I love you too, dearie."

Once they had hung up, Mina and Mew made their way to the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, each dreaming of the other.

* * *

**Originally planned as a one shot, but I'm thinking about continuing. What do ya'll think?**


End file.
